


Messing around

by Insecuriosity



Series: Kinkmeme fills [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Military Training, Oral Sex, Porn Magazines, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on boot camp, Bumblebee stumbles upon some interesting literature in Sentinel Prime's locker. When Bulkhead wakes up when he tries to read, Bumblebee decides to share... and experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat Woes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890292) by [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow). 



Bumblebee was awake.

Bulkhead reset his optics and carefully sat upright. Bumblebee was awake? Ever since arriving on boot camp he'd been complaining about his lack of recharge, and how they were being kicked from their berths as soon as the cycle started...  
“Lil' buddy-?” He whispered. The walls in between the recharge quarters were thin, and Ironhide had been complaining about Bulkhead's shifting on the berth. Bumblebee jolted on his berth and a datapad clattered to the ground.  


“Uuh! Uh- ! Nothing! I was- I couldn't sleep, I decided to read a bit. It's nothing!” Bulkhead cycled his optics. Reading? He hadn't even seen any datapads around the base... Bumblebee was fumbling in the dark, having immediately turned off his headlights at Bulkhead's interruption. “I'll just- go back to bed now.”

“What were you reading?” Bulkhead asked. He was awake anyway, might as well ask. Bumblebee shot him a quick look, and he shifted a little nervously.  
“Uh... well....” Bumblebee looked around conspirational. “I'll... I'll show you. IF.... you can keep it a secret.” 

Bulkhead perked up. Secret? “Oh! Right- of course! I won't tell anybody! What is it?” Any notion of going back to sleep was long abandoned, and he craned his neck as Bumblebee grabbed the datapad off the floor and turned it so that Bulkhead could see-  
Bulkhead's engines revved before he could stop them, and his fans clicked on. Bumblebee grinned.  
“Nice huh?”  
The datapad showed a clear and detailed image. A sleek femme model was draped over an imposing mech in his vehicle mode. The slender hands of the femme were rubbing sensual circles around the mech's grill, the cleanser dripping off their frames as if they'd been bathing in it. The big imposing truck made the femme look like an angel, and her green optics coyly looked up at them, her glossa peeking out between curved lips.

Bulkhead managed a single stupid 'oh', and Bumblebee's fans were whirring. “Found in Sentinel's locker- he had more but I only took this one... Look-” His whisper was laced with static and he quickly switched to the next page. Bulkhead was pretty sure there was a glitch in his systems as his intakes stalled and his fans stuttered.

A flyer-model was arching up against a desk, office supplies tumbling off the side, his legs spread wide to showcase his exposed equipment. He had a hand running over his exposed wireports, and his sleek valve was gleaming with welcoming lubricants. Bulkhead's fans were on their highest setting, and he felt the tip of his spike bumping against its cover, trying to get out.  
The flyer model's optics were dim and half shuttered, looking far off in the distance as if already lost in the rising waves of pleasure as he self-serviced.  
Bulkhead couldn't tear his optics from the datapad and Bumblebee intakes were shallow next to him. Bumblebee switched pictures again. 

A grounder mech took up nearly the entire picture, facing the camera and kneeling on the ground. His optics were clouded with challenge and lust, and his glossa was curled around a rugged spike. Bulkhead's processor was already imagining his own spike in that position, and he touched his own lips with a free hand. His spike was pressing painfully against his panel, insisting that it be freed. Bumblebee didn't seem to have that problem, but his free hand was curled into a tight fist as he stared at the alluring display. “This one's my favourite.” He whispered excitedly. 

Bulkhead crossed his legs, and tried to press against his panel to stop it from opening. Bumblebee looked at him. “Heh- you too?” He breathed. Bulkhead shifted and tried to ignore the sensors in his seams tingling with pleasure. He smiled hesitantly at his little buddy and hoped it didn't look too much like a grimace  
“Yea- I.... I wonder what it's like-...” He cut himself off and tried to ignore his warm interface array.

“Me too.” Bumblebee said. His optics flicked back to the datapad, and then slowly trailed back to Bulkhead. “Do...” His vocaliser failed, and he reset it. He put the datapad on his berth. “Do you... wanna try it out?” Bulkhead was at a loss for a moment. What? Try out- His optics landed on the datapad, the arousing picture only barely visible, and his sensornet flared up almost painfully. 

“Uh-...I....uh-” The picture was dancing before in his processor, but now it was Bee who was kneeling, with his glossa curled around his own familiar green spike, small hand rubbing against the base...- Bulkhead's vocaliser reste itself with a burst of staic. “Uh, that-... y-you and- and me?” Bumblebee was not as curved or shiny as the mech on the datapad, but he was real. Bulkhead could feel the warmth coming from the yellow bot, and he thought his olfactory sensors could pick up hints of lubricants and transfluid- though it could just be his own.

“Yea- I mean... just experimenting, you know. If you want to?” Bumblebee's voice was quiet and laced with static. He sounded excited and nervous.  
Bulkhead nodded. “Y-yea. I want to.” He'd never had anyone touching his spike before, and he had never touched anyone else's spike. His hands were shivering.  
Bumblebee licked his lips. “I'll.... I'll go first.”

The yellow bot looked as if his motory controls were about to fail him, but he crawled forward and leaned over Bulkhead's leg. Bulkhead tried to relax and soak in Bumblebee's warm frame against him. He watched as Bumblebee hesitated, met his gaze, and ran a clumsy hand over the panel in between Bulkhead's legs. 

A bolt of electricity shot through his sensornet, and Bulkhead gasped. Bumblebee's engine made a funny noise, and he touched a little harder. Bulkhead groaned, and tried to swallow the sound. Bumblebee's engine blew hot air over his panel, and Bulkhead heard his plating rattling in a shudder. Bumblebee leant further forward, and opened his mouth. Bulkhead's cooling fans clicked and roared as they tried to spin faster than they could. 

“Uh-...it's...” Bumblebee started uneasily. He didn't finish his sentence, and Bulkhead almost fried a circuit when Bumblebee's clumsy glossa pressed wet against his spike cover. It clicked open immediately and Bulkhead suppressed a moan when Bumblebee's glossa brushed against the head of his spike. Bumblebee had pulled back immediately.  
“Little buddy? Y-you okay?” Bulkhead hoped he was. He hoped he hadn't been insulting when his panel had snapped open like that.

Bumblebee nodded unconvincingly. “I'm fine. Suprised 's all.” He leant forward again, venting a hesitating breath over Bulkhead's straining spike, and then pressed his glossa against the tip. Bulkhead was already halfway to an overload- the picture from the datapad coming to life in Bumblebee's mouth on his spike- 

Bumblebee made a cautious lick, and Bulkhead's hips made an involuntary thrust, his spike sliding against Bumblebee's cheek. “Uh! S-sorry-!” He choked out, and tried to shift back  
“No- uh, that's okay. First times- right?” Bumbeblee laughed nervously, and then pressed his lips against Bulkhead's spike again in a chaste kiss. Bulkhead grunted and rested a servo on Bumblebee's head as Bumblebee opened his mouth and licked clumsily over Bulkhead's spike. The small bot looked up at him with wide optics, and his breath came in little pants that made the wet spots on his spike burn.

“T-that good?” He asked.  
“Y-yea-” Bulkhead wanted to say more, but his processor was muddy with new protocols and impending sensory overload. Bulkhead's engine was rumbling as if he was about to partake in a race and he was pretty sure that everyone in the recruit barracks could hear him. Bumblebee returned to his spike, and Bulkhead stifled a moan when the small bot's glossa left another thick trail of wet lubricant over his spike, ending in a sloppy kiss on the tip. 

Bumblebee lapped more enthusiastically at his spike and Bulkhead flinched when sharp denta came just a bit too close to his sensitive equipment. Bumblebee's hand reached forward and curled around the base of Bulkhead's spike, grabbing just a bit too tight and giving a small jerk-

Bulkhead groaned loudly in overload, and Bumblebee scrambled back to with a splurt of transfluid dripping from his faceplate. Bulkhead let himself fall back onto his berth with a loud crash. His vents were overly loud, his fans were in overdrive, and his sensors crawled with an echo of touch. He could hear Bumblebee grumbling and wiping at his face.

“Bumblebee-” He mumbled. His entire body felt warm and loved, tingling in his lines and pooling between his legs. He retracted his spike and the cover snapped shut, containing the afterglow within him. Bumblebee had crawled up besides him, and Bulkhead felt something hard and small press into his side as Bumblebee pushed their frames together. 

“C'mon- Bulk, my turn- please-” Bumblebee stammered and trembled with arousal. Bulkhead nodded. His processor was hazy from his overload and interrupted recharge, but his fumbling hands quickly found Bumblebee's spike. The yellow bot arched against him in their awkward positioning, and Bulkhead started stroking as well as he could. Bumblebee thrusted back into his hand and then there was a wet gush over Bulkhead's servos. Bumblebee was shaking against him, muffling a moan with his hand and making short little thrusts into Bulkhead's hand as he overloaded. 

“Uh- uhh- hnn-!...ng... n...” Bumblebee went slack, and his spike slipped out of Bulkhead's grasp. Bumblebee's optics were barely visible in the dark, and they flickered softly. “Scrap... didn't even-...overloaded too quickly-” He panted, and then sprawled back on Bulkhead's berth, optics going dark. 

“Uh-” Bulkhead hesitated. “Little buddy-? You okay?” Bumblebee's optics flickered online for a klik.  
“Jus' five more breems- slagging' tired....” He slurred, and rolled over. Bulkhead stammered a weak protest, but Bumblebee remained immobile on Bulkhead's berth, oblivious in recharge. Bulkhead fidgeted. Wasp and Ironhide were going to be teasing them for vorns if they ever found out about this.  
“Uh, sorry little buddy-...I'll just-...” He shifted a servo underneath Bumblebee, and carefully gathered the small bot in his arms. Bumblebee grunted and squirmed, and Bulkhead almost dropped him helm-first on the ground before he got him to his berth. Bumblebee murmured something, but his optics didn't come online again.

Bulkhead yawned contently and settled on his own berth, allowing his hazy processor to initiate recharge protocols. Maybe Bumblebee would want to do it again. Maybe he would have to touch Bumblebee's spike with his glossa next time. Bumblebee would want that. If Bumblebee did it for him, he'd do it for Bumblebee. If you didn't think too much, life was really kind of simple. 

Bulkhead dropped into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the bonus chapter of "Heat woes", the idea of Bulkhead nad Bumblebee fooling around when on boot camp really got me fired up.
> 
> I hope I did it justice.


End file.
